ssbmercuriousfandomcom-20200214-history
Baboy Man
]] Baboy Man is Jonno's first character involved in Eebit's The Ultimate Tournament. As stated by Jonno, Baboy Man's first 'official' appearance would be in Baboy Salamangkero: The Legend of Baboy Man, which is actually a fan-game created by Jonno a couple of years back. It was actually he and turbotaxer who created Baboy Man in the first place, around May 2007 when they created a song about the pig man. The lyrics to said jingle are featured in the drawing Jonno made of Baboy Man, located to the right. In the Ultimate Tournament, Baboy Man's first battle was set up against The Brawlinator's Kenneth Hill. On June 13, he defeated Kenneth to become the first competitor to advance into the semi-finals. He is scheduled to fight flamezone17's Eric the Flame. If he succeeds in this fight, he will become one of the final two competitors in the tournament. Official Ultimate Tournament Info Name: Baboy Man Man Universe: Philippines, Earth Home Arena: The Baboy Temple, located . A great silver-plated temple with a long flight of stairs. The stairs lead up to the holding point of the Baboy Balumbon (Pig Roll) that transforms the teenage boy Trevor into Baboy Man. The Baboy Balumbon is of course missing, however, as Trevor has transformed into Baboy Man permanently due to a curse... A gold-plated struck is hit every night at 1:00am to honor Baboy Man, and the tribals who live in the surrounding jungles come out to bow before the temple. I wonder if they'll have a part in this tournament also..? Age: Trevor himself is 16, though Baboy Man's legend goes back approximately 3,000,000 years Appearance: A boy's head upon a huge pig's body... Red cape, blonde hair, blue eyes. The gold medal on the cape has a "B" for Baboy. History: Legend has it that one day a boy would crash onto the hidden island and become the Baboy Man of legend with the help of the Baboy Balumbon. This boy was Trevor, who was caught off course during a plane trip due to a monstrous storm. As he was washed ashore, the leader of the tribes-people tracked his scent down immediately and revealed to him the Baboy Balumbon, transforming him into Baboy Man before it was too late. Abilities: Baboy Man actually has an amazing agility for his humongous size. He eats plenty, and that fat transfers into a defense mechanism. He lets out a monstrous "BABOOOOOOOYYY!!!" to let his presence be known, and he also uses his cape to fly. Strengths: Roar of the Baboy is deafeningly loud; fat deposits work in a positive way defense-wise (deflects projectiles) Weaknesses: Baboy Man's major weakness is a good treat. Hold it up in the air and chances are he'll come running towards it. That deafening roar he has manages to temporarily deafen him a large sum of the time. And when he doesn't eat soon enough, he loses his great agility fast. Bracket Preliminaries Arena: Drunk Duck Inn Outcome: WINNER http://z14.invisionfree.com/SSB_Mercurious/index.php?showtopic=3801 Fighters: Baboy Man (Jonno) vs. Kenneth Hill (The Brawlinator) Baboy Man's brute force won this round for him, ending it all with a kick in Kenneth's head that knocked him out cold. After this incident, Baboy Man showed his caring towards his opponent by attempting to very emotionally tend to the man's wounds, which understandably stirred up the crowd quite a bit. Semi-Finals Arena: Windy Farmland Outcome: In Battle http://z14.invisionfree.com/SSB_Mercurious/index.php?showtopic=3903 Fighters: Baboy Man (Jonno) vs. Eric the Flame (flamezone17) Role in The Bellona Tavern Baboy Man made a rather... explosive entrance into Bellona Tavern to say the least. He roared from the mountains, "BABOYYYY!!!" afterwords running down from there to the tavern's entrance. Right when he entered the tavern, he started to crave ice cream, trampling one of the random goers and "pigging up" on the man's large bowl of the desert. Afterwards, Baboy Man nudges Eric the Flame's arm, begging for food with his first English words in a while, "Food, p-p-please." Kenneth Hill takes this moment to his advantage, throwing the gum behind Eric so that way Baboy Man would trample him to get to the food. This doesn't go quite as planned however, as Eric ends up flying into Kenneth as Baboy Man swallows the gum down in one gulp. A fight then pursued between Eric and Kenneth, and Baboy Man simply shrugged this off, finding a nice sofa to lay on. He pondered one single thought, "Baboy ba ba baba BABOY!?" which translates into "What the HECK am I doing here!?" After he returned from his fight with Kenneth victorious, Baboy Man saw himself so exhausted that all he did was plop himself down on the couch again and sleep. However, Austere became curious, looking between Baboy Man, and then Trevor, Baboy Man, then Trevor. Yelling out about how Trevor and Baboy Man were 'one and the same', Austere startled Baboy Man so much that he flung himself over the bar table and into the bartender. The bartender was not amused, and sent a saddened Baboy Man back to the couch. While Trevor and Austere carried on a new conversation, Baboy Man mysteriously disappeared. It was assumed he was warped off to his semi-finals battle against none other than Eric the Flame. Category:The Ultimate Tournament